Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+
Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ is a 2007 re-release of Kingdom Hearts II, akin to Kingdom Hearts:Final Mix. It features new cutscenes, abilities, weapons, enemies, areas, and a new Drive form that resembles Sora's outfit In Kingdom Hearts. In addition, it is packaged with a second disc: Re:Chain of Memories, a remake of the GBA game: Chain of Memories with new cards, cutsenes and minigames. Announcement Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix had been rumored for some time in middle-late 2006. Though Nomura did not confirm its development, he has stated that if a Final Mix version were to be created for other countries, he would use a "trump card". In September 2006, Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix was finally announced, along with Re:Chain of Memories, a Playstation 2 remake of Chain of Memories, with full 3-D rendering and voice acting. The two would be packed together, creating Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. The remake was released on March 29, 2007, hitting stores all across Japan. Currently no plans have been announced for release in the United States or other countries, despite the topic being popular across Kingdom Hearts related forums. Final Mix Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix expands on the original Kingdom Hearts II with new features and plot elements. Initial previews and announcements Scans of magazine articles and preview videos appeared on numerous websites in the weeks leading up to the game's release. They included additional scenes involving the three mysterious armored entities at the end of the Kingdom Hearts II secret ending. More recent screenshots showed one of these three in combat with Sora, Donald and Goofy. The being, named Terra dubbed in the game as the Enigmatic Soldier or Enigmatic Warrior by many fans (referencing a secret boss of Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the Enigmatic Man), is a secret boss with an enormous amount of HP. The preview videos also indicated that battling Roxas will be possible, though the context of the duel is unknown. Square has also revealed that each member of Organization XIII can be challenged in a secret area of Hollow Bastion and fought independently of the storyline. Voice-acting on Final Mix was announced to be mostly in English, with Japanese subtitles, like Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. Several new scenes, however, use Japanese voice-acting. New features Some new features were confirmed by the game's release: *Members of Organization XIII that were eliminated in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories can be found and fought in the various worlds of Final Mix. They each use different fighting tactics from the ones they employed in Chain of Memories. They include Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus, and Zexion. *Zexion's weapon is revealed - a large book called a "lexicon", which he can use to trap his enemies in an alternate reality. *An area of Radiant Garden can be accessed that houses a simulation of battles with each member of Organization XIII. This is a separate feature from the secret battles with the Chain of Memories Organization members in that the simulation allows the player to repeat any battle with an Organization member as often as they like. The simulation features highly powered-up Organization members, similar to the level bonuses offered to enemies in the Hades Paradox Cup. *New weapons and accessories, including a replica of Lexaeus' tomahawk for Donald, a copy of Vexen's shield for Goofy, and a crown for Sora. *A "theater mode" - menus where previously viewed cutscenes can be rewatched with English and Japanese voices by pressing L2 and R2. *New cutscenes based from the Kingdom Hearts II novels were added: Some involving Roxas, including scenes of him conversing with Axel in Twilight Town while wearing the Organization's signature black robes. There are also additional scenes of Roxas and Riku, including shots of their second battle, where Riku takes on the form of Xehanort's Heartless, Namine leaving with Axel, and the Organization discussing their plans and commenting on incidents like Axel's death. *A new secret ending video titled Birth By Sleep, featuring a number of new characters whose relation to the main series remains unexplained. *A new Drive Form Called "Limit Form" Has Abilities From Kingdom Hearts. Secret features can be accessed in Final Mix by clearing Re:Chain of Memories first or Clearing "Final Mix" first then Re Chain Of Memories. Clearing Final Mix can also unlock secrets in Re:Chain of Memories it goes around. Better Compatibility and The Truth The only way to play Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix on the U.S Version Of the PS2 is if you buy a Swap Magic, because Nomura said Final Mix games are only for Japan. Fall 07 was just a Rumor. Unlockables, Additions and Changes 1.After the end you unlock the following: *You gain Theater Mode *A new entry is added to Jiminy's Memo *You can fight the Enigmatic Soldier 2.You can fight "Absent Silhouettes" Version of Chain Of Memories Organization Member Data Battle 3.A crown can appear on Sora's Head for defeating the following: *Enigmatic Soldier Gold *All Data Battles Silver *All Organization XIII Mushrooms Heartless Bronze 4.New enemy addition and data change: *20 new bosses *12 new enemies 5.New additions to Gummi Ships 6.Puzzle Pieces can be found in each area for Piece Collection Mode 7.Additional treasure chests and content changes 8.Twilight Town Changes: *Conditions to end the battle have been changed connect 100 hits,go below 30% health or battle for 90 seconds *Addition of Limit Form Mirror *Addition of Puzzle Piece Event *Limit Form can be obtained after you get Oathkeeper 9.Hollow Bastion Garden Changes: *After the event with Sephiroth,a scene with Yuna and the Gullwings flying out of a hole in a castle wall is shown as an area *New Keyblade *New Areas 10.The Land Of Dragon Changes: *Value of "surprise attack" spirit gauge has been reduced *Carts and boxes don't reappear after leaving the screen and returning you can't get drive balls so easily 11.Beast's Castle Changes: *Conditions to end battle in the Living Room have Changed connect 100 hits,go below 30% health or battle for 90 seconds *Cogsworth gets tired more 12.Olympus Coliseum Changes: *"Absent Silhouette" Event added [Zexion *Conditions to the end the battle with Pete changed limit increased to 2 minutes to 90 seconds 13.Disney Castle Changes: *Enemies don't drop prize box while protecting Minnie *Mysterious Entrance Appears all Episodes except Underworld Tournaments and save clear data 14.Timeless River Changes: *Changes have been made to the 4 time windows battles 15.Agrabah Changes: *"Absent Silhoutette" event added Vexen *Conditions to end battle in street have changed connect 100 hits,go below 30%,or battle for 90 secons *A battle at the Sandswept Ruins has Changed don't drop prize boxes and the time to open the the switch has increased to 30 to 45 seconds 16.Halloween Town Changes: *New Costumes and Music in Christmas Town 17.100 Acre Wood Changes: *Time for Epesode 4 changed to 3 to 5 minutes *Episode 5 rules have been changed 18.The Word That Never Was Changes: *Roxas Must Be Fought against *New Keyblade 19.Addition of Crital Mode: *Compared To Standard and Proud, enemies do as twice as damage, except for the Organization Mushrooms who do 1.25 damage *You Start The Game with abilities:Reaction Up, Finish Rise, Draw, 2x Luck Up, MP Hastera and EXP Zero Cannot be used until Roxas' 3rd day *Roxas' Starting AP is 50 *When Leveling up AP increases by 3 instead of 2 *Compared to Standard and Proud, HP and MP quanties from Bonus *Compared to Standard and Proud,EXP recevived is 3 quarters of the normal *Save File shows up as "Critial Mode" *Getting The Birth By Sleep Movie is easier *In the PS2 Browser screen,there is a symbol attached to the save data file on the memory card 20.Filling the Drive Guage is easier instance,origionaly you got1 1/3 of a bar of attacking bosses,but now you get 3/4 21.Form level caps have changed by +2 22.New Weapon additions: *Two Across - Strength = 5 - Defeat Roxas *Winner's Proof - Strength = 5 - Complete ALL Organization Mushroom Heartless Challenges *Spells Relic+ - Necromancer Drop chance *Centurion and Centurion+ - Synthesized *Pleasure Mushroom, Pleasure Mushroom+, Precious Mushroom , Precious Mushroom+, Premium Mushroom - Odd number Organization Mushrooms Heartless drop *Akashic Record+ - Rune Master drop *Freeze Pride and Freaze Pride+ - Synthesized *Vexen's Sheild - Defeat Vexen Link Scenario Mysteries Interview with Nomura